


Till Death Do Us Part

by mayazero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dark!Yuuri, Death!Yuuri, M/M, Prince!Victor, Self-Harm, So is Chris, Suicide, Victor spelled with a k, Yuri P is here but only mentioned, a weird mash between those two, didn't turn out the way i wanted it to, fairy tale-ish?, gods and deitys au, hints of necrophelia, i honestly don't even know what this story is, i just really wanted to write a God of Victory!Otabek, lol, myth-ish?, this was supposed to be angst but idk, yet this is a victuuri fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayazero/pseuds/mayazero
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a foolish spoiled Prince who fell in love with Death.As you might have guessed, this was not going to end well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Urghh this is so shitty sorry in advance. Also, not beta-ed.

Once upon a time, there was a foolish spoiled Prince who fell in love with Death.

As you might have guessed, this was not going to end well.

Nonetheless though, the Prince trudged on to the end of the world, where Death’s majestic obsidian castle stood, forsaking everyone and everything he still loved – but not as much as he do now, when his whole being had been snatched up by Death’s beautiful clutches.

His whole kingdom mourned the day he left.

The Prince didn’t let that get to him, however. He was going to marry Death and make him his queen and nothing was going to stop him!

With absolute resolution, he fought through all obstacles standing in his way, knowing very well the Gods were watching his every move and were in his favor; hoping against all hope his beloved Death was carefully watching and patiently waiting for him.

 

* * *

 

“Otabek look,” Death exclaimed when his good friend, the God of Victory, visited him, gesturing to the moving images currently shown on the fountain of life’s waters. “The foolish Prince is getting nearer and nearer to my castle. Are you perhaps aiding him?”

“Not at all,” Replied the God of Victory, giving the moving images a glance, “Though I reckon the others up there are. Some of them were getting quite fond with the Prince. My sisters even stated how lucky you are.”

Death chuckled, accepting the chalice of wine his servants handed him. “How ridiculous.”

“You tell me,” the God of Victory remarked, a hint of smirk lining up his lips.

Silence entered the room for a moment as both deity’s gazes met, cold browns against amused obsidians, before, “So,” Death exclaimed, leaning back on his chair, smiling at the God in front of him, “How are you enjoying the wine?”

 

* * *

 

When the Prince finally reached Death’s castle, a huge celebration was waiting for him.

Every corner of the dark castle had been adorned with flowers, the tables at the banquet hall filled with all kinds of food, and all kinds of God’s taking turns on giving him their best wishes and blessings.

But none of that mattered when, at the very end of the room, standing next to the God of Victory’s impressive form was Death himself.

“You wished to marry me, did you not?” Death said, smiling beautifully at him.

“More than anything in this world,” the Prince replied, completely enamored, accepting the chalice of wine one of the Gods have given him.

“Then say your vows and drink that wine. The God of Victory would personally officiate our wedding.”

“It would be my pleasure,” the said God interjected, giving the Prince a small smile.

The Prince was quick to follow through his beloved’s orders. The celebration that followed through lasted for weeks.

 

* * *

 

 

“How do you wish for me to call you, my beloved?” The Prince asked the night after their wedding celebration officially ended, when all the Gods have returned to the heavens and the deities returned to their posts – when Death was beautifully sprawled under him on the deity’s bed, hair mussed and ruby lips swollen.

“The Gods and my fellow deities call me Yuuri.” Death replied, pale hand snaking on the Prince’s silver locks.

“Yuuri,” the Prince exclaimed, testing the name on his tongue. “Like the name of my kingdom’s hero, Yuri?”

“Yes. I asked if I could borrow it when his name had become synonymous to death back at the mortal lands.”

The Prince widened his peacock colored eyes, staring at Death in awe. “You met Yuri Plisetsky?”

“Briefly,” Death smiled indulgently at the Prince, hands moving up to map the mortal’s face. “Otabek knew him better. Enough of that though,” the deity dismissed to topic, earning him a pout from the Prince. He kissed it away. “What should I call you, my Prince?”

That brought a smile back on the Prince’s lips, though this time hungry. “Viktor is the name you’ll scream tonight.”

And they both fell for Lust’s clutches.

 

* * *

 

“How are you fairing? Is the Prince as amusing as the other Gods claim him to be?” the God of Victory asked when they once again met at the battlefield.

Death smiled at his friend. “He is adorable. And it seems like I am not the only one who thinks so.”

“He has made the heavens his playground.” The God agreed, eyes carefully following the battle’s progression. “Although I do not think he knows it is _he_ who has been turned into a mere toy by my comrades.”

“He _is_ mortal. Why are you disappointed?”

“You could say I expected a bit more from the mortal Death married.”

Death turned his attention to him, smirk growing feral. In the distance, sounds of gunshots, bombs, and pained cries could be heard; the smoky scent of gunpowder mixing with the tangy scent of blood permeating the atmosphere.

The battle was already at its end, yet still the war was far from over.

“And who said I married him for no other reason than the glorified toy that he is?”

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri, I love you.”

When the Prince had woken up to Death already dressed for work, contrary to the usual where he’d merely bid his husband a kiss and goodbye – for Death has certain morning rituals that he wishes to never be disturbed, the deity had painstakingly made him understand that the morning after their marriage – this time he decided to stray.

Death paused in fastening his cloak.

“I am aware,” he replied after a beat of tensed silence. “Though in the near future please refrain from interrupting my morning rituals for such things.”

That certainly was not the response the Prince had expected, but he should have known better.

A pained yet patient smile formed on the Prince’s lips. “I’m sorry, I do best to keep that in mind.”

“You should,” Death agreed and without another word, slipped out of the room.

The Prince was left to curl around himself in the middle of the wide empty bed, burying himself deep into sheets and sheets of satin linen.

“There is nothing for you to worry about, Yuuri. My love for you would be enough for the both of us.”

 

* * *

 

“Viktor is starting to want more,” Death had stated without preamble, unceremoniously opening the God of Victory’s office.

The God looked up from the mountains of prayer petitioned stacked on his desk, giving mercy to his attendant shifting unsurely behind the deity and dismissing him. The God had _had_ informed the people serving his palace to never bother him during prayer readings.

And none of them were keen really for a repeat of the last time that had been ignored.

“Oh?” he replied, closing the scroll he had been reading and taking his glasses off. “Elaborate, please.”

Death plopped unto the chair across his friend and invited himself a goblet of wine. “This morning he had finally uttered the dreaded words and had looked absolutely devastated when I berated him as reply.” He snorted over his cup, barking a disbelieving laugh. “Did he honestly expect I would return his feelings? I am Death. Unlike him, a _human_ , I am incapable of feeling.”

“And besides,” the deity added with a shrug, hurriedly filling his cup again. The God of Victory was quick to stand, hurriedly procuring another wine bottle from his cabinet. “All mortals – human or not – are the same to me.”

“Had you made that clear to him?” the God inquired. He was rewarded with an annoyed glance.

“Is that absolutely necessary? _He_ married _me_. It is his responsibility to know just what exactly entails the contract he agreed upon.”

“Well, he is _mortal_.” The God reasoned out, an amused smirk tugging on his lips. “And they are fools by nature. Some even idiots. Most both. And I believe we both know where your husband belongs.”

Death quietened at that, this time sipping his wine instead of guzzling it. The God of Victory decided it was now safe for him to enjoy a cup too.

Then, before Death departed, his parting words were, “He is starting to bore me.”

 

* * *

 

After Death’s visit, the God of Victory certainly expected the Prince to follow on his husband’s footsteps. After all, he _is_ mortal. And to who do mortals ask for blessings concerning quests and others of such nature?

“Is Yuuri – are any of you capable of love?” the Prince has asked without preamble when the God had finally accepted his request and graced him an audience.

That brought an amused smile to play on his lips.

“That depends,” He replied, “Some are, others not. It has something more to do with the fact that your good friend Christophe, as the God of Love, has an abundance of it that some of us deem it unnecessary to also feel love.” The God gave the Prince a good natured chuckle. “After all, too much love will kill you.”

The Prince, it seemed, did not appreciate the joke, and practically glowering at him.

The sheer audacity. But the God of Victory decided to pardon it, fondly remembering the last time a mortal had glowered at him like that. It had been a long time ago.

There is also that little fact that the Prince was married to Death.

“What brought you to ask that?” he finally asked after a moment, when he realized that the Prince had expected a more serious answer – specifically, an answer that he _could_ accept.

Mortals.

“I thought you’ll accept Yuuri for despite whatever he is, graciously accept whatever he’ll give you, never asking for more. That had been your vow, was it not?” he added.

That stunned the Prince, face immediately turning pallid.

“I-I…” the Prince stuttered, gaze shifting to anywhere but the God’s.

The God of Victory had enough of this incorrigible dance and, with an annoyed sigh, commanded the Prince’s attention. “I believe I know what you want from me. Unfortunately, despite you being a human still, you have forsaken all the privilege it entailed when you married a deity – therefore rendering me incapable of bestowing you any kind of blessings. What I can give you instead, is guidance.”

“I will accept anything you are capable of giving me,” the Prince enthusiastically exclaimed.

The God tried to hold in his laugh. Oh the irony. But none of it is his business, really.

“If you truly wish for Yuuri to, at the very least, _care_ for you, you should be ready to relinquish anything and everything.”

 

* * *

 

For the succeeding days since the visit, the Prince had noticed that his husband was becoming farther and farther away from even – even to the point of barring him from what was once their shared bedroom, forcing him to relocate to another room near it.

The Prince knew he should be alarmed by the rapid decline of events, but his attention had been too preoccupied by the God of Victory’s words.

Relinquish everything? Hadn’t he already done that? He had forsaken all the people he loved, the things he loved, his kingdom, his riches – practically _everything_ just to be able to come here and have the hand of his life.

What more could he give?

It wouldn’t be until later, that the answer would finally come to him.

 

* * *

 

Death had not expected this at all.

“Request Otabek’s presence now!” He hurriedly ordered one of his skeleton servants, finding himself not able to take his eyes off from the scene in front of him.

Blood.

The pearl white sheets of his bed had been drenched in blood.

And, in the middle of it all, laid the unmoving form of his husband, a noticeable gaping slash still oozing of blood on his neck; eyes rolled upward, the sparkle it usually had now faded away.

Death had not expected this at all.

 

* * *

 

When the God of Victory had finally arrived at Death’s home, he hadn’t missed the way the castle seemed to have darkened than usual – very much like it was mourning.

Suddenly everything made sense.

“Look Otabek,” Death said when the God of Victory had finally arrived at his room, voice utterly soft and complete devotion lining those liquid brown eyes as he caressed the Prince’s blood splattered cheeks. “Does he not paint a most wonderful picture? I had not expected Viktor to ever look this beautiful.”

“I see your wish was finally granted.” The God asked in lieu of commenting further on his friend’s words. Despite being possibly the closest of friends, both he Death always had different views.

And he knows better than to trample on the other’s happiness for now. That can always come later.

Death gave him an amused smile. “Please stop acting like you had not known I knew this was all because of you.”

The God chuckled in reply. There was honestly nothing he could keep from the other.

“I am glad that you seem to like it.”

“I believe I am in love,” Death happily sighed. “On that note, would you please look after my husband for a moment? I just wish to call upon my painter. I would love to have this whole scene painted before it has to be cleaned up and I frame my husband.

“But of course,” He replied, giving his friend a smile.

When Death had finally left the room, the God of Victory walked closer to the bed, a hint of a smile grazing his lips as he gazed upon the lifeless form of the Prince.

“It seemed like Yuuri was not the only one who got their wish granted. Congratulations, Prince Viktor. I hope you are happy now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yeah... a Major Character died. But honestly I deliberately didn't add that as warning because I feel like it would ruin the story. Same with the warning for hints of Necrophilia.
> 
> I AM VERY SORRY.
> 
> What do you think tho? Should I have just added the warning???
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://fyvkthisshyet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
